A Night of Passion
by Mirishka
Summary: A quick PWP Dany and Drogo fiction. If you would like to buy the book that I've taken this from,you can go to that famous online retailer that rhymes with 'hangerz-on'. search for Demon Within ebook by Julie E EBOOK IS NOT GAME OF THRONES RELATED, I JUST MADE THIS FANFICTION FROM A SECTION OF THAT BOOK.


**This is an excerpt from a book I've written. I've changed the names of the characters to Daenerys and Drogo for this fan fiction but if you want to read the full book…it's called Demon Within and is available on as an eBook. Author Julie Nicholls. Demon Within**

**The book is NOT Game of thrones related…I've changed the names for the purpose of this fanfiction.**

Daenerys and Drogo

The room was too dark, Drogo wanted to look at his bride and side-stepped towards the table by the wall, taking a lit taper from a deep bowl filled with sandy soil, he moved from candle to candle and lit each one. He took his time, and satisfied the room was perfectly illuminated, blew out the taper before leaving it on the dresser. Slowing returning to Daenerys, thoughts of seeing her naked made his pulse race and his cock harden.

It was sudden and unexpected; pulling his shirt open, Drogo practically ripped it off.

Faced with his tanned, perfect body, Daenerys stared in awe. The leather trousers bulged at his groin and unable to divert her gaze, she felt a rush of heat course across her skin. He stood for a moment, just staring, ready to devour her. His deep, husky words reached her ears amidst the sound of her beating heart.

'Take of your dress.' Feral eyes raked down to her nipples straining against the silky fabric as his words affected her state.

Daenerys tugged on the long ribbon that held the edges of her gown together. Once releasing the bow, she pulled at the lacing crossed over her back then slipped the fabric off her shoulders. As it fell to the floor she raised her chin high in the air and stared at her husband. Daenerys stood naked except for the dainty lace, covering her woman's mound.

In slow, deliberate steps Drogo approached his lover. Feeling a sudden rush of embarrassment, her head dropped, but taking her chin and tipping it upward, Drogo stared into soft violet eyes.

'No more turning away, there's no shame in taking pleasure from each other.'

'I know, I'm still getting used to being undressed around you.'

'Then we'll spend more time naked, until you become 'used' to it.' The corners of his mouth curved in a sinister grin. Daenerys giggled.

With a soft, feather light touch, Drogo placed his hands on Dany's arms and slowly turned her around. He teased her hair from around slender shoulders then started to wind it around his arm like a spiral until he reached her neck. Drogo pulled gently and pressed his lips to her shoulder, scorching her skin with his hot lips. As her head fell against his warm chest, she could hear his heart beating as fiercely as hers. Soft, delicate kisses rained over her skin as Drogo moved higher, drowning her senses. A soft nip of her lobe caused a sharp intake of breath, and she reached over her shoulder to touch his cheek.

Drogo moaned softly against her skin, his cock hardened with every taste of her sweet flesh. Tugging on the lace-up of his leathers and quickly unfastening them, he heeled off his boots before sliding his trousers off and kicked them to the side. The slick, tip of his cock pressed against the small of Dany's back; warm and soft, he couldn't help grinding against her as he moved his free hand around and cupped her breast.

Daenerys relaxed against him, pressing her heated flesh closer, needing to feel his touch, she moaned softly when his palm smoothed over her erect nipple. He savored the soft breathy moans she made with each caress. Heated breaths, ragged and straining to keep control fell against her neck causing her skin to ripple with goose bumps. Reaching low, his hand slipped beneath the delicate fabric that covered her sex. Drogo's gravelly words made her moan softly when his lips pressed close to her ear.

'Open your legs, I want to touch you.'

Her instant compliance of his command made him groan, carnal and seductive; Daenerys shuddered and gasped when his fingers dipped into her heat. Slowly circling his fingertips across the hardening nub, Drogo listened to Daenerys, her breath quickening as his touch increased with deliberate and precise teasing.

'Drogo...' She called his name in a whisper when a rush of sensual pleasure caressed her body. Her head fell back against his chest, crying out her pleasure with a mixture of deep sighs and whimpers.

A low growl rumbled deep within Drogo's chest, erupting from his throat to fall against her slender neck. He needed her, needed to slide his cock between her silky folds then deep inside her heat. Tugging at the lace and snapping the ribbons holding it together, he let if fall to the floor before sliding his hand around her waist and raising her off the floor. He walked towards the bed and lay her down. Releasing his hold around her slender frame, he lowered himself over her, suspending his weight on his forearm. Roughly nudging apart her legs while he nestled between them, his resolve was faltering, quickly. Daenerys lay on her stomach and feeling the hardness pressing between her damp thighs, she arched her back, pushing her hips to greet his when his cock teased her entrance. Drogo groaned loudly with the first thrust of his cock. Daenerys gasped, and eager to feel him, ground against his heated flesh. His body was on fire, passionate heat spread through him, burning and tormenting him with a need he'd never felt. Daenerys brought him to his knees; he had no control when she was naked, nor could he resist her.

Drogo looked down between their bodies; his hot, ragged breath fell against her back and shoulders as he watched his hips slamming against her cheeks. Watching her creamy white flesh ripple with each hard thrust and clenching his jaw, he struggled to hold back his climax. She would be his undoing. Burying his face against her neck, nostrils flared as scented hair and skin filled his senses.

Bucking harder and with rhythmic precision, he growled with each deep grind of his hips. Daenerys pressed her hands against the bed and braced against his unyielding thrusts; moaning and whimpering with each hard penetration, she could feel the start of another wonderful eruption.

Calling out her name, Drogo's quickening jabs against her brought his orgasm; they cried in unison as the final exquisite raptures broke through them.

Resting a moment before releasing Daenerys, Drogo eased her onto her back and covered her with his body. Starting at the delicate curve of her shoulder, Drogo pressed soft, wet kisses along velvet smooth skin. Dipping his tongue at the sexy hollow at the base of her throat and grazing his lips along the slender column of her neck, Drogo groaned softly. He raked his jaw along her chin before resting against her soft lips. Daenerys slid her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, devouring his mouth in a kiss of heated passion.

She moaned against his mouth as he broke the kiss. She wanted him, all of him and tried to pull him back for more scorching kisses, but he resisted.

Husky words fell against her parted lips. 'I love you Dany.'

Daenerys had a rush of emotion and never felt so complete in her whole life.

'I love you too.'


End file.
